


To get messed with

by Fangirlmoon



Series: To build a home [7]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Autism, Autistic Spencer Reid, Awkwardness, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Prank Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29513079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlmoon/pseuds/Fangirlmoon
Summary: "Wait you guys have never seen each other naked?"[This is an AU in which Morgan and Reid share a house (as friends). The parts can be read independently.]
Relationships: Derek Morgan & Emily Prentiss, Derek Morgan & Spencer Reid
Series: To build a home [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155380
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

"Wait you guys have never seen each other naked?" Emily asks with a laugh on her lip.

"No." Spencer says making a face like Emily suggested that he should eat living insects. 

"You two live in one house, you share an hotel room every single case even if you don't have to and you are telling me you have never- like never seen each other naked?" She asks again. 

"Well no."

"That is creepy. I have seen Rossi naked." She says looking at the senior agent who's facial expression immediately changes.

"That was an accident and we agreed to never talk about it again."

"Dave did this happen with other agents too?" Hotch asks with a smirk on his face. 

"I have seen you naked Aaron-"

"Back to work." He says suddenly in his strict unit chief voice. 

Spencer kept the question to himself for three days and then asks it while the two of them are eating dinner causing Morgan to nearly choke on his food.

"Why have we never seen each other naked?" 

"What?"

"I asked, why have we never-"

"I heard you." Uncomfortable Morgan picks up another piece with his fork trying to find an answer. "I can't answer you that. I don't know." 

"You don't think it's weird?"

"I would say it's weirder if we had seen each other naked don't you think?" This was not a conversation he expected to ever have.

"You are right."

"Well you kn- I am right? Yeah I am right." Feeling like he just cheated death Morgan dares to keep eating. "Why don't we-"

"Emily has seen Rossi naked." This kid is really on a mission to make Morgan choke on this dinner. 

"I didn't need that information."

"Apparently they had to share a room and he didn't know she was back already so he went out of the bathroom-"

"Spencer I would like to eat my dinner. Without thinking about Rossi. Naked." Begging Spencer drops this topic on his own he picks up another piece. 

"Rossi has also seen Hotch naked-"

"Spencer please drop this topic okay?"

"Okay." Like nothing happened he goes back to eating his beans.

"Why the hell did Spencer tell me over dinner that you saw Rossi naked?" Morgan asks Emily the next day in the bullpen just after Spencer left to grab lunch with Garcia causing Emily to break out into a laughter and JJ looking at him disturbed.

"We somehow started talking about friends seeing each other naked and then storys got spilled."

"Storys?" 

"Well you know-"

"I don't and I don't need more of them. Just make sure I will never have to eat dinner to that topic again okay?" He warns her. "Or you will have a new roommate."

"Alright." Over the next month Emily out worked herself with putting questions in Spencer's head she knew he was only comfortable asking Morgan.

"Is it true that when I say we are roommates most people assume we are sleeping together?"

"Did you really brought a girl home ones and told her I was just your little brother that was in town?"

"Do you think it's true that Rossi was at Garcia's ones when Kevin was there?"

"Is it true JJ had something with Agent Todd? I think that would be really mean towards Will. I like Will. I am not gonna tell him but it is kinda unfair."

"Is it true the woman at the entrance is flirting with me? I don't think so she doesn't even talk to me."

"Did you know Rossi-"

"Don't finish that sentence I am begging you." Morgan says one evening eating cornflakes because that's what Spencer insisted on they would make. 

"Why?"

"Because over the last month Emily has been messing with your head telling your rumours and things that aren't true to mess with me."

"Really?"

"Yes." 

"I just thought she would finally include me in the- you know- team talk. Like the gossip if you want to name it that." Disappointed Spencer looks down. 

"Kid I am sorry."

"How much do you think was actually true?"

"I doubt much." 

"Oh." Spencer sits there for a moment before announcing that he will go to his room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have trouble visualizing the house:
> 
> https://pin.it/1hps1Kl

"Can I come in?" 

"Yeah." Spencer puts the book in his hands down on the blanket looking up to Morgan who was holding a steaming cup. 

"You want some hot strawberry milk?" Grateful Spencer takes the cup while Morgan sits down at the end of the bed. "I am sorry Emily messed with you I am sure she didn't mean any harm."

"I don't know."

"What do we say we get her back?"

"I don't wanna hurt her."

"No we do nothing hurtful. I talked to JJ and she was more than happy to get back to her." Sceptical Spencer eyes him while carefully taking a sip. "The next time she tells you some crazy rumour you tell her that you have to tell her also something."

"Like I said I don't wanna hurt her."

"All you gonna say is, that I've been on the phone with some girl all night over the last week and JJ is off handedly drop that she for some reason finds such comfort in talking to me all night,and how she finally has someone to talk about the job and you know-"

"What about Will?"

"Will would be informed, C'mon it's just a funny joke."

"No you are acting like children. I am gonna tell her how I feel about this tomorrow and then it's done."

"Okay your choice." 

To Morgan's surprise even in the Morning Spencer was still convinced to confront her about it. He usually was someone who just avoids it till it stops, so Morgan waits in the entrance of the bullpen for Spencer to approach Emily and then leaves them alone.

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure what's up?"

"I wanted to talk to you about all the- all the rumours you told me."

"Well did Morgan tell you something about the thing between him and Agent Flynn?" She says with a wide smile leaning closer towards Reid.

"No. No. But I've got a better one." And then he suddenly changes his plan and immediately goes to Morgan afterwards. "I did it."

"Well finally-"

"No no no,I went with your prank."

"Damn pretty boy." He gives him a high five and two weeks later Emily was approaching Morgan about his calls with JJ and if that was really the way he wants things to be and when she saw the look on his face she realized she has been messed with herself.

"I can't believe this. How did you got Spencer to agree to this?"

"That was all your fault. Because eventhough this was all just meant to be messing between the two of us,you hurt him."

"I did?"

"You don't want to know how much strawberry milk he drank." For some reason Spencer finds an absurd comfort in that and if something so simple can make him feel better he was not gonna stop him. "Look he is fine now."

When Spencer and Morgan came out of their hotel room four months later, as quiet as they never were, Spencer having a blush on his cheek, Rossi was the first one too read the signs. "It happened."

"Don't-"

"So who was it?" He asks.

"Judging by Reid's flushed cheeks,it was Morgan." Hotch spoke. It was rare that he engaged in jokes like this but he was there to hear the original conversation he had to comment this one too. After all Rossi had told them about how he had forget to log the door in the bathroom ones and Rossi had just walked in. 

"It was so Morgan."

"You know what? You guys are unbelievable." The older agent says placing his arm around Spencer's neck who immediately steps away. "We are grown man. We live together. It's nothing I have he hasn't."

"Tell that too him." Rossi jokes pointing at Reid. 

"Pretty boy, it's only fair-"

"You finish that sentence I will burn down the shack in our garden that you just repaired."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language so I am sorry if some mistakes make you want to clean your eyes with bleach.


End file.
